


Always and Forever

by Sakura_no_Umi



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: Five tender moments between Hao and Opacho, and the one time Opacho manages to surprise Hao.
Relationships: Asakura Hao & Opacho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Scene one originally posted on Tumblr on 9/13/2014 , scene two on 4/12/2016. First five scene set pre-leaving for America.

_i_

Perhaps the fact that he could make flower crowns and enjoyed doing it was odd, but it was something his mother had taught him so long ago. Besides the field was full of sunflowers, and he wasn’t in any hurry.

Opacho laid against his side eyes closed and mouth slightly open as the sun warmed her face. He had already tucked a sunflower into her dark hair earlier when she had been mesmerized by them, and now its petals flutter ever so slightly in the gentle breeze. A smile graced his face before he reached down once more to pick a flower before tying it expertly into the already half finished crown. She would be delighted when she awoke, and it was a good exercise to empty his mind in the rare times that it belong completely to him.

He finished the crown shortly before Opacho began to stir. Small arms stretched upward before settling themselves to the task of rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Did you sleep well?” Hao asked, smiling down on her.

“Opacho slept great!” she exclaimed, jumping to her feet in a new found burst of energy.

“Hao-sama, what’s that?” she asked, pointing to the flower crown laying on his other side.

“A present.”

“For Opacho?” she asked, eyes wide.

“Yep,” he replied, kneeling and placing the crown around her hair.

Small hands gently touched the crown before a smile spread across her face, “Opacho loves it! Opacho cute!”

Hao let out a small chuckle before asking her if she was ready to head back. Greeted by an enthusiastic nod he stood up before swinging Opacho up and nestling her on his shoulders.

* * *

_ii_

Despite growing up in two lifetimes where oral stories and traditions held utmost importance, he had never gained for himself a repertoire of bedtimes stories. Then again he had never needed them being on his own, removed from any family whether by the course of events or by choice. Now in this lifetime where he had made his own family full of misfits who had been mistreated like himself he wished he knew some. The adults probably didn’t need bedtimes stories or want them although maybe they would enjoy tales around the campfire, but the girls could probably use them. Kanna worked hard to look after Macchi and Mari, but there were just somethings the human soul craved. Then again maybe that would just make them a tad bit human, and no one wanted that. Human’s were despicable and they were above that weren’t they? They’re was nothing inherently human about shamans. Hao had yet to learn anything to make him believe otherwise in any lifetime.

He still had nothing in the story department when he found Opacho. The girl who could tug on the heartstrings he didn’t know he had. The girl he would do anything to make her smile and the world perfect for her. Instead he learned from her.

Evening found the two of them gathered round the fire as Opacho fought of the whispers of sleep. She spent much of her time with Hao, but this was always the most special, the most magical and she wanted it to last forever.

“Hao-sama, new one?” Opacho asked, from where she stood next to Hao, their backs to the fire. Currently, her hands were interwoven causing a butterfly to fly across the illuminated scenery.

“Not since last time. I only practice with you.” Hao replied, currently working to figure out how to make a cat.

“Opacho special!” she beamed, turning to face him.

He suspected Bill had taught her that one, as one night he had overseen their ritual and taught him how to make a dog much to the delight of Opacho. It didn’t matter now because it was theirs, and Bill had admitted he only knew a handful to begin with. Those few had been enough to spark a ritual and start an exploration of what they could turn the shadows into. Opacho’s very rarely resembled anything recognizable, but her joy was the reward for both of them.

* * *

_iii_

Hao was sitting on a rock arms braced behind him as he leaned back to look up at the clouds. A little ways out Opacho had gotten Mari and Macchi to play duck, duck, goose with her as Kanna observed the actives. Blocken soon joined the game as well as he was happy to humor the kids. Hao didn't understand the appeal of the game, but Opacho was enjoying herself so it didn't matter.

As all running games with little kids go there was the inevitable stumble that lead to scraped knees. Opacho cried out in shock which prompted Kanna to jump to her feet eyes wide. Mari who was being chased froze and both her a Macchi waited in anticipation to see if tears would fall.

Kanna picked Opacho back up onto her feet, and Opacho turned turned tear filled eyes towards Hao. Hao gave a soft smile in response and beckoned Opacho over. He didn't miss the collective sign of relieve from all the minds within his camp. Honestly they were all governed by fear.

Pain forgotten for the moment, Opacho took off running the short distance to where Hao was.

“Does it hurt?” he asked gently, taking in the small scratches.

“Opacho brave. Opacho not cry.”

“You're very brave. Macchi would have cried.”

“Opacho stronger!” Opacho beamed.

“It still looks like it hurt,” Hao commented, pulling her into his lap.

“Nu-uh,” Opacho insisted, shaking her head.

“I don't need to make it better?” Hao asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Make better?” Opacho asked, slowly.

Instead of answering, Hao pulled her up into a standing position to give her a kiss above the scratch. “Kisses make all boo-boos better.”

“All better!” Opacho cheered, throwing her hands up, before settling back into his lap to watch the clouds.

* * *

_iv_

Hao and Opacho were sitting under a tree enjoying the cool afternoon breeze. Opacho was valiantly fighting the sleep that threatened to overtake her as she leaned her body against Hao. Hao slipped a bamboo flute seemingly out of nowhere and Opacho's eyes widened.

“Hao-sama play?”

“Sometimes,” he replied.

“Play for Opacho?” she asked, eye's wide and pleading.

“Of course,” he answered, with a soft smile.

He brought the flute up to his lips, fingers resting gently over the tone holes. He closed his eyes and let it transport him back to his first life. Muscle memory taking over as it coaxed each note out of the song his mother used to play for him to lull him to sleep. When she had passed, he picked it up painstakingly teaching himself by memory and the few things she had shown him. He'd always hoped if he played it well enough he could summon her spirit. Bring her back from where it had gone so she'd still be right there with him. It hadn't work, and even as he learned more about spirits and Shamanism he still hadn't been able to find her. He'd searched through the Great Spirits and Hell two times now and still she eluded him.

He continued playing transported back into a time of safety and security. He felt Opacho grow heavy with sleep as her head fell into his lap and she involuntarily snuggled closer.

He listened as the rest of the camp fall silent tuned into the melody he was crafting. He felt as another soul settled, and confusion as a few unknown tears made their way down his cheeks.

She was here. Watching over all of them and enveloping them in her embrace. He would find her this time. He was sure of it.

The song came to an end. Opacho's eyes stayed close, head heavy, as she was completely ensnared by sleep. Her mind was quiet at peace, and for a moment Hao could see himself asleep with his mother standing watch and guarding his dreams.

* * *

_v_

Hao was sitting at the campfire watching the flames crackle as the rest of his team slept. It was times like these when the world was the quietest and he could be alone with just his own thoughts. Soon they would leave for the Shaman Fight. Soon he would see his brother, his twin, his other half of his soul. It wouldn't be easy. He already knew Yoh wouldn't simply lay down his sword and join him in his pursuits, but still he would try.

He was brought out of his revelry by a soft a timid 'Hao-sama'. He turned to find Opacho peeking her head outside of the tent, eyes big and glistening with tears that had yet to fall.

“What's wrong, Opacho?” he asked softly.

The acknowledgment was all the girl needed before she was running across the short distance, and into his lap. His poncho was bunched into small fists as she buried her head in the fabric.

“Bad dream?” he asked, pulling her close, and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Hao-sama lost. Hao-sama died,” she hiccuped.

“Shhh, shhh, it's alright, Opcaho, I'm right here. I'm not gonna lose, and I'm not gonna leave you,” he soothed.

“Promise?” she asked, pulling away just enough to look up into his eyes.

“I promise,” he responded, reaching out a pinky and hooking it around her own smaller one.

Opacho stared at their intertwined pinkies, “What's mean?”

“It means I'm not allowed to break the promise no matter what.”

“No matter what,” she repeated softly in awe. “Hao-sama stay with Opacho.”

“Always and forever.”

“Always and forever,” she repeated, as sleep overtook forcing her eyes closed.

They stayed like that for awhile before Hao carried her back to their tent for the night. He laid her down next to him, and pulled her close to ward off anymore nightmares for the night.

* * *

_vi_

Hao-sama had given Opacho the very important job of watching over Yoh-sama and making sure he rejoined the Shaman Fight.

She didn't want to leave Yoh-sama's side while she was there because he was so nice and warm like Hao-sama. Opacho thought it was cute that Yoh-sama was the one getting flustered over her instead of Hao-sama who always stole her words away with how nice he was.

Anna wasn't as happy with Opacho being their and always trailing along behind Yoh-sama. Opacho also didn't like that Anna's mind was blank. She feared Anna, but Hao-sama like Anna so Opacho would do her best to not hate Anna.

Opacho found herself with the pink haired girl Tamao. She loved Yoh-sama as much as Opacho loved Hao-sama. Opacho decided it was okay to stay with Tamao and take the big pieces of paper Tamao offered her to draw on. Opacho had only ever drawn with sticks in the dirt and mud. This was exciting.

Yoh-sama's friend who was just as small as Opacho but much less cute had offered her brightly colored sticks that smelled funny. He said they were crayons. She put the red crayon to the paper and her face lit up. This was even better than sticks and dirt.

Opacho busied herself with drawing. She was laying on the ground, arms propped up, feet kicking, and tongue sticking out in concentration. She was gonna draw the best picture for Hao-sama and one for Yoh-sama too.

When it was time for Opacho to go she clutched her drawing close, and shoved another one into Yoh-sama's hands. He was confused for a moment before smiling and giving her a pat on the head. Opacho beamed. She had done good.

~~~

“Did you have fun?” Hao asked, when she had returned.

“Opacho did good,” she declared, proudly sticking a pose, but careful of the paper in the her grasp.

“What's that?” Hao asked, gesturing at her picture.

“Present! Opacho made.”

Hao gently took the picture from Opacho and handled it like it was his most prized possesion.

Depicted on the paper in stick figures was Hao, Opacho, and Yoh playing together. In the neat handwriting of Tamao's, Opacho had coaxed her to write 'Opacho's Family' across the top for her.

Hao-sama didn't say anything but she knew he liked it. One day Yoh-sama was gonna come and stay for good and they'd all be able to play together forever. One big happy family.


End file.
